Freedom
by Cat-Archives
Summary: A dark guild kidnaps all the dragon slayers and tortures them till they teach them their magic. The dark guild however goes to far and Natsu's cell mate, Cobra, raises hell for it. After escaping the two are left outside a town. To traumatized and fed up with magic the two create a new life in the town. Some fem!natsu in this and rated for first couple of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_(Here we are at the start of Freedom! this story is not what you expect probably. The majority of this story is gonna take place in the town not in the prison where everyone is getting tortured. I just prefer to write about the cute moments and the romance build up rather than all the doom and gloom. Enjoy the story kittens. I'll update as often as possible.)_

Torture

Natsu kicked and screamed to be let free. He'd been stripped to nothing but boxers and magic sealing cuffs were placed on his wrists. All he remembered was talking to Lucy while walking her home. Then people attacked, he got drugged then woke up here...

...The salamander got a new cell mate after a few days of nothingness, surprise-surprise, it was that poison spewing bastard. The two yelled at each other and started a fist fight. Then two guards came in and electrocuted them...

...Turns out Cobra had been taken strait out of prison and brought here. What's with this Dark Guild? Who were they and why were they kidnapping all the Dragon Slayers? What was even their guild name...

...Natsu and Cobra were just sitting in their cell silently when a couple of guards came and asked for the older male. At first he just spit at them but after another shock they forcibly took him away. Natsu was left alone in the silence for a while then, but soon that was replaced with the poison dragons screams of agony. Natsu shuttered...

...Cobra came back covered in burns and wounds. He could barely stand, the guards just tossed him in there. Natsu tried to helping but Cobra snapped at him, yelling at him to back off. Natsu was taken away next...

...Is this what they did to Cobra? Tied him up with chains so he was stretched out then place burning pieces of metal to his skin? Normally Natsu could handle this, but with his magic sealed the pain was horrible...

...The two got tortured three times a day, sometime at the same time. The two began to build sympathy for each other and actually started talking. They comforted each other when thy needed it. They were each others sanity in this god forsaken place...

...At this point the two were practically friends. They knew so much about each other now. Natsu learned Cobra's real name, he knew the maroon haired male had small hobbies outside his Dark Guild like cooking. Cobra promised to cook for the salamander someday...

...Natsu caught a glimpse of Gajeel and Wendy today. The little sky dragon looked dead and Gajeel looked broke . When will this dark guild learn they couldn't teach them their magic! Only the dragons can teach it! But their all gone now...

..."Natsu wake up!" The boy opened his eyes at the call from his cell mate. Onyx eyes connected with violet ones before moving away quickly. Guards came in for the third time that day. Time for another day of torture...

...The pain was so horrible, all the things they did to them. Even Laxus' screams echoed in the cavern. Natsu wailed as the blade went across his stomach, slowly...

...Some days they whipped, others stabbed, electrocuted, nearly drowned. The types and levels of torture everyone got was limitless. Even little Wendy was not spared from such horrible agony, hers was even worse, because she was female...

...How long sense they last saw daylight? Sense they were drugged and ripped from their homes o succumb to this nightmare? Natsu lost count after a few months...

...Natsu's cell mate, Cobra, was tossed onto the floor. A bandage wrapped around his head. "What happened!?" Natsu demanded running to the other male. The guards didn't answer, they just shut the cage and left. Natsu picked up Cobra's face gently, a bandage was wrapped around his head at an angle covering up his right eye which bled profusely...

...Cobra's body shook violently as he coughed, his body was burning up and it glistened with sweat. The man may huddled on the ground as Natsu looked at his eye. It was inflamed and swollen, green and yellow puss dripped and crusted around it...

...Natsu recently heard from the guards that one of the Dragon Slayers died from infections in his wounds. Cobra was on his way their fast, his condition was worsening and so was his eye. At this point, to get better, the organ would have to be amputated. Cobra lost consciousness...

...It was a last resort, Cobra was dying Natsu didn't have a choice! He gave his body up to the Dark Guild to do what they wanted. He couldn't tell them about his magic so he gave them his body. In return Cobra would get help. Natsu didn't want anymore death, especially towards the one person that kept him sane around here...

...Cobra sat in his cell, his eye newly bandaged, cleaned and removed. The infection was gone and he was healthy again. At least as much as he could be in this hell hole. Natsu had yet to come back however...

...Natsu came back after a full week. And god what have they done to him, or HER now. Cobra stared speechless at the now female Natsu. "What have you done!?" He screamed making the girl flinch. They sat in silence before Cobra apologized...

...Natsu has stopped talking and it was starting to worry her cell mate. Everyday she left and came back. Shes stopped eating and walking. She wouldn't even let Cobra touch r comfort her. What the hell have they been doing to her, she looked so dead inside...

...Cobra stood furiously over Natsu, staring at her. He wasn't made at the fire breather but at what has been done to her. She lay against the wall asleep. She fell asleep a while ago an in her relaxed state her legs had fallen open. Cobra didn't mean to look but he was glad he did. The entire inside of her thighs and new womanly organs were covered in blood, old and new. There was so much Cobra could smell is from the other side of the cell. He moved closer to look. Her insides were torn, cut, bruised, bitten and just plain damaged. Everyday dens ending turned into a girl this had been done to her. Fury and rage exploded inside Cobra's body. There would be hell to pay for this. No one rapes his only friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom

Cobra leaned against the back wall of his cell. He watched carefully as a patrol of guards walked by, checking up on everyone and making sure they behaved. He counted thirty seconds before standing up and walking over to the bars. He glanced the best he could down both ways before stepping back. He brought his leg up and kicked his cell door as hard as he could with his bare foot. It jangled loudly and most of the prisoners looked over, curious and excited about what was going on.

He's been planning this for days. Ever sense he found out Natsu was being raped over and over again as a form of her torture. Cobra has grown far to attached to the pinkette to let something like this slip by with out him doing something about it. Plus it was about damn time someone tried out break out of this place.

Cobra kicked again and again, he didn't have his usual strength from when he was still in his dark guild. Most of it has vanished due to malnutrition and the physical torture he's been put through. He stopped kicking and started throwing his own body against the bars. The others around him started yelling and pleading for him to stop, scared that his doing this would cause them to be punished. Cobra ignored them as he continued to throw his whole weight against the bars. He knew it wouldn't have been easy, but the bars were old. So it's possible-

Everyone stopped pleading and begging when the bars suddenly bent. They all froze shocked. The dragon slayer threw himself one last time and he went tumbling out of his cell, the bars breaking under his weight and falling from the wall.

He stood up, holding his most likely wrenched shoulder. The prisoners cheered. Cobra had to move quickly, the guards would be here very soon now that the others were causing such a racket. They'll come and investigate.

The tan male walked over to the bars and picked one up, yanking it from the rest of its structure and holding it like a club. He quickly moved to the cell that had been across from him and smashed the lock keeping the doors closed. It fell apart and two men came running out. They looked at Cobra like he was some kind of God before going to his broken cage and grabbing their own weapons and helping beat the rest of the cell doors open.

By the time the guards got here most of the prisoners were already free. They couldn't handle the onslaught that met them when they tried to put everyone back. They were murdered quickly and people took there armor and weapons.

"FREEDOM!" Someone screamed. Everyone charged at the door slamming it open and running in every direction, attempting to find the way out. Cobra was in amongst the crowd but instead of going the same way as them he went to the torture chambers. More people had to be free before he was ready to leave, he had to find Natsu.

The entire prison, torture, and dark guild hall complex was located deep under ground. That was obvious based on how hot the air always was. So the escapees weren't exactly sure where the exit was. They basically ran around killing anyone that tried stop them while they searched every nook and cranny for a hint or direction leading up.

Cobra turned down a corridor killing guards with his steel bar, hitting them hard over the head several times. Blood was splattered all over his body. He freed various people on the way there. He helped a tall blonde male with a lightening scar over one eye and a fairy tail guild mark on his ribs. He also helped a long blue haired girl with the same mark. She left with the blonde male while Cobra went looking for Natsu.

He opened many doors looking and looking. He wished he could get his god damned hand cuffs off so he could use his hearing magic to locate the fire breather. But he didn't need his magic to hear the sobs and begs coming from a room at the end.

He kicked the door open to find Natsu. She was naked and sprawled out on a bed, she and the bed was covered in blood, her blood. Two men were over her, one pinning her down the other rapping her. Both stopped what they were doing to look over.

And what they saw was a blood splattered pissed off Dragon Slayer. They had no time to react as Cobra lunged forward and stabbed one man in the eye. Revenge for the maroon haired man loosing his own. The pipe came out the back of his head and cobra pulled it out and smashed the other guards brains out. His head and shoulders was turned into a bloody pulpy mess as Cobra kept beating and beating him. He only stopped when Natsu gave a strangled cry.

He slowly turned to look at her. She was curled up on the bed trying to cover erased up and get away from him. The poison user dropped the pipe with a loud clatter and lunged for her, enveloping her in his arms. Natsu tried to run at first not fully registering what was going on. But soon she relaxed and sobbed into the mans chest. Not caring blood was running down her legs or that se was still naked.

Cobra let her go and looked over her body quickly, not touching her to toughly or personally considering all she's been through. "Are you okay?"

It was a stupid question to ask but he asked it anyway. She nodded her head quickly, tears still streaming down her face. Cobra grabbed the bed sheets wrapped her in them and took off running. Out of the room, down the hall, and past all the cells.

The girl was light but Cobra's lungs and legs still burned as he carried her. His body wasn't used to all this exercise after god knows how long they've been here.

Cobra turned down hallways seeing dead prisoners and guards lying around. Most likely taken down during the riot.

"Where's the way out...!?" He wheezed starting to head up some stairs. People could be heard fighting up above.

Suddenly the whole place shook violently. Someone could use magic and they weren't hesitating to use it. Cobra was almost to the top when the walls and floor shook again. A large crack forming in the stone stair case.

"Oh god damn i-" Cobra cursed as another explosion went off causing the entire ground to collapse in on itself. The roof and walls following.

The larger male wrapped himself around his pink haired companion, they screamed as they descended into darkness...

Water is what woke Cobra next. He was laying on grass, his right arm floating in water. He opened the only eye he could. The other one being sealed closed by his scar.

He had to squint and take a while to actually open it though as sunlight greeted him.

SUNLIGHT!

He threw his eye open, not caring about the brightness, and looked around. He was at the edge of a lake a water fall noisily tumbling next to him out of a cave. Maybe he came out from there? Looking around more he saw trees, he saw a forest, birds the sky, clouds, grass, bushes, the sun- oh god the sun! He looked up and closed his eye. Taking in how warm he felt and how amazing the breeze felt. Fresh air! He had fresh air! So much-he had so much now. He was outside. After months and months and months of being stuck underground he was finally free.

"Natsu!" His eye snapped open and he looked around. He heard laughing and splashing. Looking into the lake he saw her; naked and clean now, all the blood dirt and grime gone from her skin and hair. She was dancing in the water going under and coming back up laughing hysterically at everything. She was just as happy as he was.

Cobra stood up and leapt into the water, making a massive splash. Natsu stopped her dancing and looked over. Cobra was wading out to her, a giant smile plastered on his face.

Natsu laughed and ran at him, the best she could in water anyway. He reached out to her and she leapt into his arms. He enveloped her and they both fell back into the water, completely submerging. They came back up gasping and laughing.

"Look at it!" Natsu cheered, speaking for the first time in days. "It's the sky! The trees-fresh air!"

She laughed falling back into the water, Cobra following her. While under he took great big gulps of water, it was so clean and cool. It felt like heaven was running down his dry and parched throat.

He came back gasping and just floated on his back. He could feel all the blood and dirt start to gradually float off his skin. He jumped when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and made him sit up. He looked back to see Natsu behind him. She smile and started rubbing her hands over his arms, cleaning them of the filth and revealing the caramel colored skin underneath it.

Cobra just sat back and let it happen. He was so happy to finally have a bath. So glad to be fucking free! He closed his eyes and concentrated on Natsu's hands. They washed his shoulders, neck and arms. Moving to his back then his hair. He groaned as he felt her long fingers run through his maroon locks and massage his scalp.

Cobra stiffened though when he felt something soft press against his bare back and Natsu's hands a start moving over his chest and stomach to clean him off. He blushed realizing he forgot Natsu, right now, was still a woman. Though knowing her she didn't care, not being raised as a girl she didn't know how to properly act.

"S-stop!" Cobra said suddenly when her hands moved to low for his comfort. Natsu stopped looking confused. "I-I can wash myself..."

Natsu leaned back. "You don't think I'm a good cleaner? I've bathed with my friends Gray and Erza before! I've washed them!" She pouted, the real reason for his stopping her obviously blowing over her head.

"I don't care I can do it myself!" Cobra swam away hiding his blush. He's had enough close contact with her naked body already. He didn't want anymore. He could hear Natsu huff and pull herself out of the water.

The poison user finished up washing himself, glad he had a pair of shorts and wasn't stark naked like his pink haired friend. Then things would get REALLY awkward.

"Heads up!"

Cobra looked over to see an apple get tossed his way. He caught and looked at it. Natsu was holding two, one of them already gone the other half way there. Cobra grinned and look a bit out of his. It's been so long sense he tasted real food, the prison had only given them whatever had been lying around. And that usually consisted of bread, if they were lucky, and some mysterious mush they had to force down they throats.

The two of them spent most of the remaining day just relaxing. Eating the fruit they found and talking to each other.

"So..." Cobra started off while laying in the sun on a rock. "Now that were free... What do we do?"

Natsu didn't answer. It was a reasonable question. They could always go back to their guilds, go back to their old life, get revenge on the dark guild for doing all that shit to them. At least that's what Natsu could do. Cobra was most likely going right back to the magic councils prison and there's no way in hell he was doing that. He's had enough of prison bars and cages to last him a lifetime.

Natsu rolled over in the grass so she laid on her belly. "I don't want to go back."

Cobra snorted. "Neither do I."

"I don't mean the prison... I mean Fairy Tail..."

Cobra sat up at that. It confused him to hear this come out of her mouth. When the two of them would sit in their cell and just talk all the salamander would talk about was how much she missed her guild and how she couldn't wait to go back to them. Right now she had the chance to do that, and she wasn't taking it?

"Why...?" The tan man asked after a long pause.

Natsu laid her head down and closed her eyes. "I'm so sick of magic at this point... All of this crap started because of our dragon slaying magic... We went through hell because of magic. I'm sick of it! No more magic! I think I'll just... Go live a normal life."

Cobra knit his eye brows together. "What about... You know, your gender?"

Natsu shrugged. "I'll stay like this. I got a chance to start over. I mean REALLY start over."

Natsu looked over at him. "You can join me. If you want."

Cobra stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your letting me?"

"Of course! Your my only friend now, plus I kinda owe you for keeping me sane and saving my sorry ass back there."

Cobra let out a booming laughing. "God your ridiculous!"

Natsu puffed her cheeks out and yelled. "Shut up! So what do you say?"

Cobra laid back smirking. "Considering the alternative is going back to the magic council and turning my self in. I think I'll stick around."

Natsu smiled, glad she gets to keep her friend. The two looked over suddenly when the bushes shook and out stepped some people. One was a girl with long bright orange hair, another was a boy with flat black hair.

"Oh my god..." The girl gasped. Natsu instantly stood up and ran to Cobra who leapt to his own feet. The two people stared at them completely dumbstruck. The two dragon slayers probably looked horrible, with their beaten and skinny bodies.

The girl glanced to the boy before stepping forward. "Do you two need help...?"


End file.
